Hielo y fuego: Choque de magia
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Cuando el hermano de tu novio te reta a un duelo de magia ¿Qué haces? ¡aceptar! Pero cuidado, la magia puede tener horribles consecuencias... Hongice. Un regalo para Violett Shadow.


Este es una historia para Violett Shadow, le pedí que eligiese la pareja que quisiera (Fue el review 50, la primera vez que llego a esa cantidad) para hacer un oneshot sobre ella ¡Espero que te guste! ^^

**Hielo y fuego: Choque de magia**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. Kong.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Primero había tenido que aguantar durante años al loco inglés que se creía mago y me había maldecido para que tuviese sus mismas cejas. Y ahora, AHORA el hermano de mi novio me había retado a un duelo de magia.

Flashback

_-No hace falta que les conozcas hoy.- Repitió a mi lado Emil.- Es demasiado pronto, podemos esperar un tiempo._

_ -Claro que hace falta. Tú has conocido a mi familia, la tuya no puede ser peor.- Repliqué tirando de su manga para que acelerada; reticente, aligeró el paso._

_ Siendo sincero, mi familia era un poco disfuncional. Unos días atrás había llevado a Emil conmigo a Asia. Yao no se había separado de él en todo el día diciendo que era una monada; Corea había afirmado que sus pechos eran de su propiedad, por suerte conseguí pararle antes de que lo intentase, nadie NADIE iba a hacer eso si no era yo (Y eso también lo dudaba, seguramente me apartaría de un golpe si lo intentase); Macao le preguntaba si tenía algún plato en especial en mente; Tailandia le enseñó su elefante junto con Vietnam mientras Taiwán y Japón parecían a punto de sufrir una hemorragia mientras dibujaban a toda prisa en unos papeles._

_ Tras la reunión, lo más justo me pareció que yo también conociese a su familia, pero cada que sacaba el tema, siempre conseguía distraerme con cualquier otra cosa o cambiaba de tema hasta que lo olvidaba. Ni una sola vez había franqueado en su decisión de impedir que conociese a su familia. Hasta hoy._

_ Nos dirigíamos a casa de Suecia. Unos minutos atrás, Finlandia le había llamado para que fuese a comer con ellos, cuando Finlandia se enteró que estaba conmigo le pidió que me invitase a comer. Así que aquí estoy, arrastrando a Emil mientras él hace todo lo posible por ganar tiempo ¡Ni que su familia fuese tan horrible!_

_ El primero en saludarnos fue Finlandia, de inmediato me pidió que le llamase Tino y me dio un abrazo, después me presentó a su ¿Esposo? ¿Novio? No estaba muy seguro... Suecia y a su hijo, Sealand. Sealand parecía feliz al verme, es más, me pidió que algún viniese a jugar con él a algún videojuego. Con Suecia pasó todo lo contrario, solo me miraba sin decir nada. Al ver mi incomodidad ante su escrutinio, Finlandia me aseguró que Suecia estaba encantado conmigo, solo que no era muy expresivo._

_ En el salón nos esperaban los dos nórdicos restantes, Dinamarca y Noruega. En cuanto Dinamarca me vio, pasó un brazo por mis hombros gritando sobre ir de copas un día juntos; Noruega solo se quedó mirándome fijamente, su mirada era glacial y más aún cuando vio nuestras manos unidas (Manos que me había costado bastante unir, que conste). _

_ La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero me costó tragar. La mirada penetrante de Noruega no se apartó de mí en ningún momento, incluso juraría que no pestañeó en ningún momento. Su cara no me indicaba nada, sabía lo poco expresivo que era Emil o Suecia por lo que había podido comprobar; pero con diferencia Noruega ganaba. Y no ayudaba que cada vez estuviese más nervioso por su continuo escrutinio._

_ Aliviado, la comida acabó. Noruega dobló su servilleta, colocó bien los cubiertos sobre el plato y tranquilamente se levantó._

_ -Dentro de una semana, nos reuniremos para un duelo de magia. Estate preparado.- Dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta. Todos nos quedamos atónitos antes esas palabras ¿Un duelo de magia? ¿Hablaba en serio? Yo no tenía ni idea sobre ello, es más, ni siquiera estaba convencido del todo sobre si tal cosa existía (Ver a Inglaterra hablando con criaturas imaginarias había ayudado en perder la fe)._

_ -¡Qué significa eso! ¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunté, todavía demasiado incrédulo ante sus palabras. Paró un momento en el umbral de la puerta, sin girarse a mirarme._

_ -Sí, quiero saber si eres capaz de cuidar a mi hermano. Nunca le dejaré en manos de alguien que no pueda protegerle. Recuerda, una semana.- Dicho esto salió de la sala cerrando la puerta._

Fin Flashback

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Emil a mi lado. Caminábamos juntos hasta mi casa donde China y los demás me esperaban; Finlandia le había instado a acompañarme en el trayecto a mi hogar, aunque expliqué que no era necesario, la mirada que nos echó no admitía queja alguna.

-Sí, perfectamente.- Contesté escuetamente, sin querer explicarle lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, por supuesto.- Respondí otra vez.

Se paró en seco, obligándome a mí también a pararme. Me hizo voltearme y mirarle a sus ojos lilas. Me di cuenta de que quería leerme a través de mis ojos, algo que solo él podía hacer.

-No te preocupes por lo que diga mi hermano. Por mucho que le moleste, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones.- Me miró un momento antes de continuar.- No me importa si ganas o pierdes, voy a seguir a tu lado. No te dejaré.

Avergonzado por sus palabras, se giró y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba algo sonrojado. Me encantaba verle así, expresando lo que sentía aunque fuese casi imposible conseguirlo.

Aligeré el paso y caminé a su lado. Me pregunté qué le diría a China cuando supiese en el lío en el que me había metido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión tan desastrosa que Finlandia había organizado. En el momento en el que llegué a casa me dirigí a la habitación de Noruega donde ya estaban los otros nórdicos intentando convencerle de abandonar la idea. Le pedí explicaciones sobre sus palabras, él no era nadie para impedirme salir con quien quisiera, si alguien podía decir algo era Escandinavia y ella no estaba aquí. Pero mi hermano se negó a dármelas, según él ser mi hermano mayor le daba el derecho de inmiscuirse en mi vida todo lo que quisiera.

Desde ese día me había negado a hablar con él, mientras Finlandia y Dinamarca intentaban convencernos, a él de desistir en su idea y a mí de volverle a hablar. No es necesario decir que ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer.

En toda la semana casi no pude ver a Xiang, la única vez que le vi estaba demasiado ocupado cuchicheando con Japón. Esos dos nunca se habían llevado exactamente bien y no entendí que hacían juntos.

Junto a mis hermanos me dirigí al descampado donde se produciría la batalla. A los pocos minutos llegó Hong junto a su familia que eran bastantes y con otros países: Rusia y sus hermanas, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, los antiguos países pertenecientes al eje, Grecia... Me pregunté cómo habían sabido de la contienda que se produciría, pero eran países; lo que más les gustaba era entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos.

Me acerqué a Xiang, su cara no mostraba nada, pero por pequeños signos (Estar tanto tiempo con él me había facilitado ayudado a comprender como se sentía en cada momento, al igual que él conmigo mismo) supe enseguida que estaba nervioso. No me extrañaba. Él no sabía nada sobre la magia y mi hermano llevaba siglos practicándola. Sería una pelea muy desigual.

-Xiang, buena suerte.- Susurré acercándome a él.

-¿Me das un beso?- Le miré a los ojos, atónito. Imaginé que era una broma o una de sus artimañas para cambiar la expresión de mi cara, pero lo decía totalmente en serio.- Dicen que da buena suerte antes de un combate.

-No digas tonterías.- Le aparté de un empujón de mí, yo venía a darle ánimos y él me decía algo así delante de mi familia ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir nuestro primer beso en una situación así? ¿Es que quería que mi hermano le matase? Estaba seguro de que si me diese la vuelta vería a Lukas fulminando con la mirada a Hong.

Estuve unos momentos más con él hasta que Finlandia y Japón me indicaron con gastos que me alejara de la zona de la pelea. Era hora de comenzar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-Hong Kong-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emil se fue con el resto de las otras naciones, dejando una amplia zona desocupada entre Noruega y yo.

-Es tu última oportunidad de retirarte.- Dijo Noruega.

-Si eso significa no volver a ver a Emil no lo haré ¡PIENSO LUCHAR!

-Qué así sea.- Empezó a murmurar palabras en un idioma extraño. Me quedé esperando su ataque y pensando que forma tendría ¿Sería ofensivo o defensivo?

Yo seguía sin saber utilizar magia, es más había quedado demostrado que era un completo inútil para ella (Le pedí ayuda a Inglaterra, algo que odiaba. Él aceptó enseguida, parecía muy feliz de que alguien creyese en la magia. A las pocas horas se demostró lo malo que era con ello y me largué, no estaba para perder tiempo). Me obligué a calmarme. Recordé todo lo que me había enseñado Japón en estos últimos días, ser veloz como un ninja, las bolas de humo, los fuegos artificiales... Tenía que funcionar.

De repente la tierra bajo mis pies comenzó a ondularse, trozos de tierra y roca se elevaron formando pequeñas montañas, columnas de hielo surgieron por todas partes, algunos tan altos como una casa de dos pisos.

Me empecé a arrepentir de no haberme quedado con Inglaterra realizando magia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Mi hermano estaba usando todo su armamento, muchas veces le había observado hacer hechizos cuando era pequeño y nunca fueron de esta magnitud.

Lukas lanzó una serie de flechas heladas a Xiang, estaba seguro que no le herirían, mi hermano nunca haría eso (A no ser que fuese Dinamarca, pero ese es un tema totalmente distinto.), pero no pude evitar preocuparme. Había visto ejércitos enemigos devastados por la magia de mi hermano. Esas flechas podían ser muy peligrosas si acertaban.

De alguna forma, Hong creó un escudo de fuego derritiendo las flechas para después escalar uno de los pilares de hielo repartidos por todo el campo.

La pelea era increíble, Mi hermano era siempre el primero en atacar mientras Hong Kong se defendía y a veces contratacaba con bolas de fuego, llamaradas o estallidos, pero era extraño que lo hiciese. La mayor parte del tiempo se movía de un lado a otro, tan rápido que a veces era incapaz de verle; lanzando bolas de humo que explotaban formando una densa humareda que cuando desaparecía Xiang ya estaba en otro sitio listo para cambiar de sitio otra vez.

A los pocos minutos descubrí su plan, la magia debilitaba al individuo que la usaba; Xiang quería agotar a mi hermano hasta que no pudiese atacar ni con el más sencillo de los hechizos. El plan era bueno salvo por una razón, mi hermano no parecía más cansado, seguía igual que al principio del duelo y si lo estaba, lo ocultaba muy bien.

-Se acabó.- Miré a mi hermano; él era el que había gritado ¿Eso significaba que se acabó?- Eres bueno, pero no conseguirás vencerme. jötnar tidligere verge for dette landet, kom hit jeg bestille deg!

El aire se volvió gélido y empezó a condensarse formando una criatura gigantesca. En ningún momento pensé que mi hermano lo usaría, los jötnar eran difíciles de controlar y aunque el suyo siempre había sido servicial, nunca se sabía si se le dejaba libre en la batalla. Mi hermano no podía estar pensando con claridad.

La criatura por fin se formó, una melena enmarañada, musgo creciendo de sus antebrazos más grandes que un tronco, una cara brutal. Ese era el tipo de monstruo que mi hermano había liberado.

Pude oír las exclamaciones de incredulidad y sorpresa de los otros países, seguramente muchos de ellos creían que todo había sido un montaje. La aparición de la criatura mostraba lo contrario.

-No creas eso. Bāngzhù wǒ zài zhè chǎng zhàndòu zhōng lóng!- Gritó Xiang lo suficientemente alto como para oírse por encima del estruendo que producía el troll.

El campo se vio envuelto por una espesa humareda. Cuando se disipó, un dragón colosal de color verde se encontraba detrás de él.

Un grito de alarma resonó. Era China.

-No, no, no... Esto no puede pasar...- Murmuró el país asiático.- Lóng Wáng no debería encontrarse con él. Es demasiado peligroso.

El inglés también parecía conmocionado, al igual de mi hermano. Rápidamente se repuso y con unas cuantas palabras ordenó a la criatura que atacara.

El combate entre las dos criaturas era demasiado brutal, el troll y el dragón parecían gobernados por unas ganar irascibles de destruir a la otra criatura. Estaban arrasando todo el terreno, incluyendo todas las columnas de roca y hielo que mi hermano había creado en el transcurso de la batalla. Y los dos, mi hermano y Hong, estaban demasiado inmersos en la lucha como para darse cuenta.

Los países se alejaron por miedo a que uno de los trozos que volaban por el aire les golpease. Finlandia hizo un gesto para que me acercara, pero me negué. Alguien tenía que parar esta locura. Y ese sería yo.

Corrí hacia el centro del campo de batalla, esquivando todos los fragmentos que se dirigían hacia mí. Uno me hizo un corte en la mejilla y otro me golpeó en la pierna haciéndome caer, pero me obligué a levantarme y seguir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. Kong.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El último ataque estuvo cerca de darme, esas ráfagas de pequeños cristales helados eran muy veloces. Tenía que estar más atento la próxima vez.

Nos miramos un momento evaluando al otro. De los dos yo era el que mostraba más signos de cansancio, no había parado de moverme en ningún momento, mientras que él solo había cambiado de sitio unas pocas veces para encontrar un mejor ángulo de tiro.

Había contado con que se agotase al usar tanta magia, pero seguía igual que antes ¿Su magia era infinita?

Oí una voz llamándome, miré en dirección del origen de la voz. Emil ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¡Era demasiado peligroso! ¡Podrían herirle!

Saltando de columna en columna llegué hasta él quedándome a unos metros de él, en la cima de un pilar de hielo. No quise acercarme demasiado, un ataque dirigido a mí podría darle. Su hermano, desde el otro lado del campo hizo lo mismo que yo, solo que más lento; él no estaba acostumbrado a moverse de forma tan veloz.

-¡Emil! ¡Vete! ¡Podrían herirte!

-¡Emil! ¡Vuelve con Berwald y Tino! ¡No debes estar aquí! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Islandia nos interrumpió. Me fijé en él parecía herido y agotado, con el pelo totalmente revuelto, un corte en la mejilla y diversas rasgaduras en sus ropas. Me aterroricé a pensar en lo que habría pasado si uno de mis ataques le hubiesen alcanzado ¡Podría haber acabado con graves heridas!

-¡NO! ¡ESCUCHADME VOSOTROS! ¡VUESTRAS CRIATURAS ESTÁN DESCONTROLADAS!- Gritó señalando al troll y al dragón.- ¡VAN A MATAR A ALGUIEN SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ!

Un rugido sonó por detrás, ambas criaturas se acercaron, golpeando una hilera de columnas, la última de ellas una tan grande como una casa de dos pisos. Enfrente de mí. A espaldas de Emil.

No me lo pensé, me tiré encima de Emil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Vi a ese joven lanzarse encima de mi hermano. Unos instantes después la pequeña montaña de hielo se derrumbó encima de ellos. Sepultándolos. A ambos. A mi hermano. Min bror.

Me quedé paralizado unos instantes, hasta que el ruido que causaban mi troll y el dragón me despabiló. Tenía que parar todo esto. En ese instante. Si esto seguía así, podrían acabar aplastando a mi hermano y al chico.

Ordené a mi troll que se detuviese y volviese, pero continuó luchando sin dar muestras de haberme oído. Una y otra vez le exigí que se detuviera. Nada sucedió. Los dos siguieron peleando sin escuchar mis órdenes.

-¡No te preocupes Noru!- Miré abajo. Los otros países estaban ahí escavando para sacar a los dos jóvenes.

-Yo te ayudaré aru ¡Calmaré a Lóng Wáng!- Gritó el chino colocándose a mi lado.

-¡Y yo! No sé lo que estabais pensando al sacarlos, git.- Murmuró Inglaterra colocándose a mi lado.- Intentaré separarlos con magia, no quiero que ninguna de mis criaturas se involucre, no son luchadores.

Asentí conforme. Teníamos que detenerlos para que los otros consiguiesen sacarles sanos y salvos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

¿Dónde estaba? Recordé lo sucedido, el combate, la avalancha a punto de sepultarme y a Xiang, a Xiang cubriéndome con su cuerpo para protegerme.

Tosí e intenté moverme sin resultados, estaba atrapado. Hacía demasiado frío salvo las zonas donde tocaba un cuerpo caliente me mantenía templado. Xiang.

Sus brazos me rodeaban y su cara quedaba a unos centímetros de mí. Le llamé pero no respondió.

"Vamos, tienes que despertarte no puedes estar..." Pensé, asustado. "No, eso es imposible"

Por mucho que me movía y le llamaba intentando despertarle, seguía igual. La temperatura descendía rápidamente, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando demasiado rápido, si no hacía algo, sufriría hipotermia en unos pocos minutos. Mi temperatura no había descendido demasiado, su brazos me rodeaban y se apretaba contra mí. Estaba evitando que me congelara a costa de él mismo.

-Xiang, despiértate. No puedes hacerme esto.- Sentí unas gotas congelándose en mi cara. Había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin llorar que ya no me acordaba de la última vez. Olvidé las lágrimas para centrarme en el hongkonés- ¡Eres un idiota! No debería haber saltado, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Debí haberte impedido conocer a mi familia o no coger el móvil sabiendo quienes eran los que llamaban o haber parado el plan de mi hermano en el mismo momento en el que lo dijo o algo... pero no lo hice. Me quedé callado y ahora estás así por mi culpa.

Los minutos pasaron, cada vez me sentía más desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. Me acordé de las palabras que dijo antes de la batalla. "Esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Dijiste que besar daba buena suerte. Si esto te ayuda, lo haré"

Lentamente aproximé mis labios a los suyos. Dudé al verme tan cerca de él. Solo me faltaban un centímetro para cerrar la distancia. Xiang estaba pálido, con los ojos cerrados, algunas raspaduras adornaban su cara y sobretodo, inconsciente. Este no debería ser nuestro primer beso, él debería estar despierto y saber lo que pasaba, participar en él. No herido y sin conocer lo que estaba sucediendo, a punto de morir.

Me armé de valor y cerré la distancia, sus labios estaban demasiado fríos, pero de alguna forma me resultaban cálidos como si alguna parte del alma de fuego de Xiang siguiese ahí, latiendo debajo de toda esa capa de hielo. Luchando por sobrevivir.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer. Tú solo lucha. LUCHA"

Caí inconsciente a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-. hora más tarde -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos Is despierta!

-No le agobies, anko. Por mucho que grites, no despertará antes.

-¿Y si le ponemos otra manta? Todavía está demasiado pálido.

-Podr'a asfixi'rse T'no.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los otros nórdicos se encontraban a mí alrededor. Noruega y Dinamarca a mi derecha y Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand a mi izquierda... ¿Y Xiang?

-¿Dó-do-donde e-est-a-a Xi-ian-ng?- Castañeé, seguía congelado por los minutos sepultado. Aun siendo un país del norte, nunca había sentido tanto frío en mi vida.

-Con su familia. Están muy preocupados por él. Todo los estamos.- Contestó Finlandia acariciándome el pelo.

-¡Menudo susto nos habéis metido!- Exclamó Mathias tan alegre como siempre.- Pero yo ya sabía que estaríais bien, la sangre de los nórdicos corre por tus venas. Un poco de frío no te mataría.

-Es m'ntira. Est'bas at'rroriz'do. N' dej'ste de grit'r.- Masculló Suecia.

-¡No mientas! ¡Yo no me asusto por nada!

Empezaron a discutir, más bien Dinamarca gritaba y Suecia le miraba. Me olvidé rápidamente de ellos, mirando a mi hermano.

-Lukas, yo...

-Lo siento.- Me fijé en él. Para cualquier persona su semblante era el mismo de siempre, pero no era así. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos mostraban remordimiento y preocupación.- Lo siento.- repitió.- Nunca debí inmiscuirme entre tú y tu novio, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo, temía que algún día te hiriese o que te alejases de mí.

-Cuando te protegió con su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que realmente te quiere.- Continuó bajando la mirada para volver a subirla.- Si está dispuesto a algo así... Me centré tanto en protegerte de todo que no me di cuenta de que estás creciendo y has encontrado a alguien que te quiere.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté. Él nunca había sido de los que se disculpaban y menos de los que hablaban.

-Sí, pero si te hace daño se arrepentirá.- Ese era mi hermano sobreprotector.- Dame la mano, te ayudaré a levantarte.- Me agarró firmemente de la mano y tiró de mí alzándome.- Sé qué quieres ver a Hong Kong, te llevaré hasta él.

Me pareció extraño el comportamiento de Lukas, él nunca hablaba tanto y nunca hacía algo que le disgustaba. Que hubiese aceptado a Xiang no significaba que le agradase, para él era el chico que intentaba alejar a su hermano de él.

Con ayuda de todos mis hermanos y dos mantas cubriéndome (Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si debía llevar las cinco que me habían cubierto mientras estaba inconsciente), llegamos hasta donde Xiang era cuidado por sus hermanos. No era difícil localizarlos, todos los asiáticos se arremolinaban alrededor de Hong que les gritaba que le dejasen en paz.

-Cálmate y siéntate aru. Estás demasiado débil.- Pidió China con una manta en las manos.

-¡No! Solo quiero ver a Emil, llevadme a él.- Respondió Xiang. Si China había sido suave con sus palabras, Xiang lo había dicho de la forma más brusca posible.- Y no quiero más mantas ¡Sueltala!

-Estoy aquí.- Todos se volvieron al oírme. Xiang apartó a todos sus hermanos para verme.

-Emil... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Y tú?

-Igual que tú. Perfectamente. Aunque algunos -dijo señalando a sus hermanos.- se niegen a creerlo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que decir ¿Debería hablarle sobre el beso? Ahora no era el momento. No lo haría delante de nuestra familia.

Los demás dándose cuenta de que la causa de nuestra indecisión era ellos mismos, se alejaron de nosotros yéndose con los demás países que esperaban a varios metros.

Respiramos tranquilos, hablar sería más fácil si estamos solos.

-Yo... tengo algo que decirte... –Reuní valor para decirle sobre el beso, pero me vi incapaz. Intenté dos o tres veces continuar la frase. Era imposible. Sentía demasiada vergüenza como para decirlo.

-Cuando estábamos sepultados sentí algo. Un beso- se fue acercando lentamente a mí hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia. Quise retroceder, pero sus ojos ámbar me lo impidieron, descentrándome y perdiéndome profundamente en ellos.- ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

-No.- Debí quedarme callado, pero fui incapaz, quería saber cómo se había sentido durante el beso.- ¿Te gustó?

-No más que este.- ¿Este? Sin dejarme pensar más, unió sus labios con los míos. Era muy diferente besarle despierto, sus brazos me rodeaban para acercarme más a él, no para protegerme de un derrumbe. Sus labios eran cálidos y no dejaban de moverse contra los míos, no fríos y carentes de vida. Y era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba.

Nos separemos jadeantes. Los aplausos sonaron y algún que otro silbido. No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber quiénes eran los que aplaudían.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Xiang quien a los pocos segundos hizo lo mismo. Olía a pólvora y fuego, a una tierra lejana simplemente a él.

Un brazo se apoyó en mi hombro y otro más y más... Formando un gigantesco abrazo.

Porque pasase lo que pasase, nuestras familias también estarían ahí. _Nuestra gran familia disfuncional_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Os gustó? Si os pareció que eran OC decídmelo, es la primera vez que he escrito sobre esta pareja. Me gusta mejorar en lo que escribo.

Si alguien sabe de qué libro viene el título que me lo diga, a ver si lo adivina ; )

Hasta pronto ^^


End file.
